Mortal Kombat X (10)
I recently replayed through MK(2011) and wondered what would appear in the next game. As so many have, I had a few ideas Obviously the threat will be Shinnok. And of Course Raiden needs a team of new heroes (I think those that died... at least for a while... should stay dead) Characters Earthrealm (Raiden's Forces) *Raiden *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage As well as re introducing *Kenshi *Kai *Bo' Rai Cho *Li Mei *Fujin *Ashrah *Ermac *Shujinko (Not old man - younger, Because instead of being the Dragon Kings pawn, he is just a Shaolin Warrior) Netherrealm (Shinnok's Forces) *Shinnok (Shinnock is a fallen Elder God) *Quan Chi (He have real Shinnok's sacred amulet) *Scorpion *Drahmin *Moloch *Sareena *Jataaka *Kia Death souls of the Earthrealm warriors (control of Quan Chi) *Jade *Sindel *Smoke *Cyber Sub-zero *Liu Kang Outworld *Mileena *Reiko *Rain *Tanya *Sheeva *Goro *Baraka *Reptile (Believes Shinnok will help return his race as a reward) Other *Kano (He is there as a mercenary - So will most likely Ally himself with Reiko or Shinnock) *Jarek *Mavardo (Of course he is here to kill the renegade Black Dragon rival Kano) *Hsu Hao *Frost *Nitara *Havik Non-Playable bosses *Goro (Sub Boss) (He has become the General of Shinnock's forces in Outworld) *Moloch (Sub Boss) (He has been assigned by Shinnock to be his Personal Guard) *Belokk (Sub Boss) *Shinnock (Last Boss) NPC *Onaga *Shao Kahn Unlockables Characters *Daegon *Blaze *Skarlet *Mokap *Khameleon *Chameleon *Meat *Sareena *Jataaka *Kia *Nimbus Terrafaux *Hinoka (Fire God) *Kumari (Water God) *Ohona (Earth God) Storyline The Story will pick up not long where MK2011's ended. Since Quan Chi was originally a demon in the Netherealm, he looked more savage and beastly before he started using sorcery. Once he started using this magic, he gradually started transforming into a more human like appearance. Perhaps this would have been a perfect look when he helped shinnok to defeat Lucifer thousands of years ago. Of course Shinnok will waste no time and launch his invasion on who he believe is the weakest realm, Earthrealm and Outworld. Shinnok is kill the Elder Gods. Shinnok and Quan Chi are first conquers the realm of Outworld. Finally Shinnock's next target is Earthrealm. They plan was the resurrection of the former Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang The Envasion goes on however it will. The player Controlling different Characters for each Chapter . *Chapter One: Kai *Chapter Two: Bo' Rai Cho *Chapter Three Quan Chi *Chapter Four: Johnny Cage *Chapter Five: Kano *Chapter Six: Mavado *Chapter Seven: Sonya *Chapter Eight: Ashrah *Chapter Nine: Ermac *Chapter Ten: Li Mei *Chapter Eleven: Fujin *Chapter Twelve: Kenshi *Chapter Thirteen: Scorpion *Chapter Fourteen: Raiden Basically, throughout the Story Mode, you would play as a number of characters. Fujin is left to face Shinnock which he does and wins. Tanya and Rain's war ends with Rain becoming King of Edenia, after he and Tanya have to fight forces from the Netherealm - and Tanya is killed. After Scorpion know the true, Quan Chi revealed himself as the murderer of Scorpion's family and clan. Scorpion Join raiden's force. I would think Cage would be taken a little more seriously, being considered more of a champion warrior - and appears at a later time in the Story Mode as Kung and Lui did. By the end Quan Chi has also hidden when Shinnok is killed... And this could eventually lead to the -should have been avoided- Deception. Story Mode Survivors : Raiden, Quan Chi, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Scorpion, Frost, Ermac, Bo' Rai Cho, Kano, Mavado, Nitara, Rain, Shujinko, Daegon, Goro, Cyber Sub-zero(Soul), Liu Kang(Soul & Zombie) Story Mode Dead : Shinnok, Fujin, Tanya, Mileena, Reiko, Sareena, Reptile, Li Mei, Ashrah, Kai, Sheeva, Reiko, Jarek, Hsu Hao, Drahmin, Baraka, Moloch, Belokk, Havik, Jade(Soul), Sindel(Soul), Smoke(Soul) Just an Idea that I wanted to Share :) Anon - Tyler 13:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games